


You Spin Me Right Round, Baby

by AbhorrentGodliness



Series: Kinktober 2019 [19]
Category: Fallout (Video Games), Fallout 4
Genre: 69 (Sex Position), Blow Jobs, Cunnilingus, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Face-Fucking, Height Differences, Height Kink, Kinktober 2019, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Shameless Smut, Size Difference, Size Kink, Smut, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-19
Updated: 2019-10-19
Packaged: 2020-12-24 05:18:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,735
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21094034
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AbhorrentGodliness/pseuds/AbhorrentGodliness
Summary: After a difficult mission, Paladin Danse and Nora can't keep their hands to themselves.Day 19: 69 ⦾ Oral sex ⦾ Blow jobs ⦾ Face fucking ⦾ Cunnilingus ⦾ Height difference ⦾ Height kink ⦾ Vaginal fingering ⦾ Size difference ⦾ Size kink





	You Spin Me Right Round, Baby

Kissing Danse was… difficult. Not that he wasn’t a good kisser, because he definitely was—his kisses were always soft and loving even when they were desperate and hungry—but it was just that he was so goddamn _tall._ The man stood at 6’5” while Nora was only 5’2”, so with over a foot in height difference, not even standing on her tiptoes was enough to kiss him comfortably without some sort of straining on his neck.

But the Paladin always found a way around it, which was why Nora had her legs wrapped around his hips and arms over his shoulders while her back was pressed against the wall and their lips locked.

They’d gotten back on the Prydwen from a difficult mission not long ago and had immediately hit the showers after reporting in to the Elder, but when they were eyeing one another from across the room, well, they both knew what they wanted. They’d silently finished showering and dressed, then separately left, Danse returning to his quarters first and then Nora following soon after, only going in when no one was around—he was her _commanding officer,_ after all, so it wouldn’t exactly look good if people knew they were fucking.

But as soon as the door was shut and the lock clicked, he’d had her against the wall, hiking her legs up around his hips and crashing their mouths together. His head was still leaned down a bit from the height difference, but it was much better compared to when she was standing, so neither of them complained.

And before she knew it, they were naked and Danse was grinding the length of his cock against her folds; and no matter how much she was shifting her hips, trying to get him to push it in, he wouldn’t. Instead, he just kept rubbing himself along her as they kissed, teasing.

Until she finally had enough.

“Danse,” she whined against his lips; he made a noise of acknowledgement, but nothing more. “Fuck me. Please.”

“Mm. I have a better idea.”

The Paladin pulled back from the wall and set her on her feet, though she pouted when the kiss broke and his cock was no longer between her legs providing her with some amount of friction. Nora’s hand went out to wrap her fingers around him, but before she even reached her goal, Danse had bent over and slightly to the side, his right arm reaching over to wrap around her right side and his left arm reaching down to wrap around her thigh from between her legs. He stood back up then, and Nora could only shriek as she was taken with him, her body flipped upside-down, so her head was below everything else as her chest was pressed flush with his abdomen. 

Both of his arms wrapped around her midsection as her hands went to his thighs to steady herself, and she found her own thighs attempting to wrap themselves around his head to try to keep herself from falling to the ground even though she knew he’d never let that happen.

Nora went to scold him for his actions, maybe demand he put her down, but she realized what his intentions were only when the flat of his tongue was dragged along her outer labia, stopping just before her perineum. The vaultie let out a gasp, and when one of his arms unwrapped from around her midsection so he could use his fingers to spread her open—still having no problem holding her up with just one arm—his tongue met her clit and flicked against it rapidly. Nora’s fingers dug into his thighs as she let out a low, gasping moan.

“Come on, Parker. You’re not down there for nothing.”

Oh.

Her eyes had fluttered shut at some point but when she opened them again, she realized Danse’s cock was right in front of her face. The vault dweller reached out and wrapped her fingers around it, stroking him a couple times before taking the head into her mouth and gently sucking. Her Paladin moaned against her clit in response as it was sucked between his lips, his middle finger teasingly rubbing around the entrance to her cunt but not pushing in.

Nora took more of him into her mouth then, sucking harder so her cheeks caved at the same time Danse sucked on her clit harder, as well. Her head began to bob back and forth, the hand wrapped around his cock stroking the rest of his length that she couldn’t fit into her mouth. 

He released her clit and took a sharp inhale through his teeth, the sound hissing. “Shit,” he growled. “Your mouth feels so good, Parker.” The vaultie hummed around him, though the vibrations must have felt good because a low rumble came from his chest in response.

But when he started walking, he only took a few short steps until he reached the wall and Nora felt her back hit the cold metal, her head pinned between it and Danse’s groin as the Paladin settled in his hold. And then he started moving his hips back and forth, slowly, fucking her face. Both of her hands went to his thighs in anticipation and soon he was speeding up his thrusts but seemed to be making sure he wasn’t gagging her too much or too often or forcing her to deepthroat him.

He sucked her clit back into his mouth and the hand that had been spreading her open dipped his middle finger into her pussy; Nora could only moan around him, her legs trying to spread a bit more on either side of his head.

His thrusts eventually sped up a bit faster than she could really handle with sucking, so she opened her mouth wider than his girth, as well as opened her throat, letting him fuck her face without resistance. The audible wet sound of his cock hitting the back of her throat over and over was so fucking _loud,_ especially when paired with the wet sound of him fingering her after he’d added a second digit in and began pumping them in and out. Everything was just so fucking _wet._

The pace of his thrusts became a bit too much, however, and Nora tapped his thigh, signaling for him to pull back. When he did, it gave her a chance to breathe as strings of saliva connected his cock to her lips; but she only needed a few seconds before she leaned forward and swirled her tongue around the top of the head of his dick, and she saw how his hips jerked back from sensitivity—it only made her grin.

_Interesting._

Of course, the vaultie exploited that by grabbing onto his cock and rubbing the pad of her thumb in circles over the head repeatedly, and Danse made a low rumbling noise against her clit as his hips jerked back again. He clearly wasn’t a fan.

“Parker,” he growled against her, his tone one of warning as he pushed himself forward and prodded the head of his cock at her lips. But she kept going, and it only took a few more seconds before his fingers were ripped from her pussy and he was reaching down to grab ahold of her wrist, pulling her hand from his shaft. Satisfied with her teasing, Nora opened her mouth again and took him back in, which he immediately started fucking her face again as those two fingers returned back to her cunt.

But that familiar buildup in her belly was happening before she’d even started teasing him, so when he pushed a third finger into her, it started coiling quicker and quicker. The vaultie was moaning around him again and that only convinced him to suck on her clit harder, flicking his tongue around it rapidly as he crooked his fingers inside her, beckoning, making her nearly keen with his cock still stuffed in her mouth.

And when she came, she was trying to grind herself against his face, but Danse had all the control and power in the situation and so her grinding was futile; though he kept thrusting into her mouth.

But he didn’t stop sucking on her clit.

And it was _sensitive._

Nora’s hips jerked just like his had before when she was teasing him, and she soon realized this was _payback._ He didn’t stop fucking her mouth, either, and she figured the only way he’d stop exploiting her sensitivity was when he finally got off—and at this rate, she couldn’t fucking wait until he did because it was taking fucking _forever,_ and she didn’t think she could take much more of him sucking on her clit while it was still so goddamn sensitive.

His low moans against her told her he was close, though the vibrations only made her whine and whimper around his cock. She sucked harder, hoping that would help speed him along, and she tried to swallow around the head as much as she could without allowing her trembling to bother her _too_ much from how he kept torturing her between her legs. And soon enough, he came, spilling in her mouth as she swallowed it all, though that was slightly difficult since she was upside-down.

Danse released her clit from his lips, out of breath, and he pulled his dick free from her mouth before he stepped back twice and then flipped her around to where she was back upright. It gave her a headrush and made her feel fairly dizzy, but she was glad she wasn’t upside-down anymore, at least. That was certainly a plus.

The Paladin didn’t put her down, however, and instead held her against him, encouraging her legs to wrap around his hips so they could kiss again. It lasted only a few moments but was gentle and loving, just like always; and once it broke, Danse licked his lower lip and smiled down at her, staring with those damn puppy dog eyes. He didn’t need to say anything for her to know what he was thinking—he’d told her enough times to be able to figure out what was on her mind.

_You’re so damn beautiful, Parker._

_How did I ever get so lucky?_

_I don’t deserve you._

And while she didn’t believe those words, she knew there was nowhere she’d rather be than with her Paladin.


End file.
